The Midnight Carnival
by Mynd Ara
Summary: Kuro Ky, the counterpart of Ky Kiske, meets a woman clad in red one night at a bar and falls in love. But does she truly love him back? Or is this some kind of game... The story will unfold and the plot thicken with each new chapter, enjoy


The Midnight Carnival  
#Reload  
  
The counterpart stood dismally in the hall. His eyes a blood red and his sword tucked neatly at his side, his stance showed an air of unbridled arrogance as he did so. No one would dare challenge him. Some though, were stupid enough to mistake him for his other half, the self-righteous prick, Ky Kiske. But he wasn't Ky Kiske, he was Kuro Ky. As such, Ky was merely a nuisance to him. Then, he realized something, he did not know how he got here. He looked around the hallway, his eyes taking in everything. Something was not right, he knew, but what was it? He began walking towards the exit, when, as if descended from the very heavens themselves. He heard an angelic voice singing...  
  
I put a spell on you And now you're mine  
  
Ky's heart jumped to the sound of this voice. He had to find it, he knew not why or for what reason, Ky had to find this voice. He turned and walked towards the other direction... He was there. He could not remember walking through the door, he couldn't even remember how he got to the place where he was. But he had found his voice. There, upon a platform, stood a lone woman. She looked so different from anyone Ky had ever seen before. She wore upon her head a witch's hat, her shirt, or jacket, Ky couldn't tell, revealed so much. Her eyes were different colors. And to end it all, she wore crimson thigh high boots. Ky walked slowly up to the stage, and rested his head on the floor at her feet. She was beautiful...  
  
I put a spell on you Then you're gone  
  
She sat atop of Ky on the bed. Her beauty clouded his vision as she removed her top. Her breasts fell slightly and hung themselves freely upon her chest. His coat and shirt were gone, and he held her sides with a tender grip. What? he asked himself, Again...how did I get here? He could not find any answer to his question. Yet he found himself in ecstasy, a deep ecstasy that he could not hope to escape. It then hit him, as he looked into the eyes of the woman.  
"You're a witch..." he said calmly, almost smiling at his own accusation. "That's what this is, isn't it? That song... It's some type of spell."  
The song seemed to be playing on still. But Ky ignored it, he watched the witch's lips twist into a smile as she began to undo his belt. Her eyes never lost their gaze upon him.  
"Is this what you want?" she asked in a soft voice.  
Ky opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he forgot what he was about to say, as he found himself back at the foot of the stage, looking up at the witch. Wasn't I... he began to think, but he found himself once again captivated by her voice on the stage, she strummed her guitar so delicately, as if it were a part of her. His head was still resting upon his arms in the front of her. She walked to right in front of him, and he looked up. The lights overhead turned her into a large shadow, but Ky noticed something. Something that only he saw, that maybe only she allowed him to see...  
"Yes," he said to her in pure ecstasy, "For the love of god yes."  
She rocked Ky slowly, her slender fingers digging deep into his skin, and her eyes still locked with his. Something is not right... he thought, he turned her over onto her back and pinned her to the bed. She let out a small laugh, but Ky ignored it.  
"What are you doing to me?" he asked her, yet in a demanding voice.  
As he did this, déjà vu caught up with him once again. He remembered all of this as if he'd already done it. He remembered this very moment as if it had just passed. The witch moaned slightly, in more of a mocking tone than an ecstatic one. Her eyes change to two different colors again.  
"I've never seen a dog quite as clever as you." said the witch.  
"How dare you. What manner of sorcery are you using? Answer me!" yelled Ky, he did not enjoy being toyed with then insulted.  
"I prefer being on top." she said, as if he hadn't said anything at all. "But if you insist, I'm willing to play."  
She took his left hand, which rested on her shoulder and slid it to her breast. Ky's mind swam once more as his hand slid over it. She moaned as she forced him to caress it. His will was giving and he began to ride her. Beads of sweat began welling up upon his face as he did so. She had some type of power over him, but he didn't know what. His eyes closed and when he opened them, he was back at the stage. He had saw it, and he was the only one to see it. The witch had flashed him her sex. He could swear when she did so he could smell the heavenly aroma of it, an aroma that drove him mad.  
Ky stepped upon the stage, ignoring whatever anyone else had to say, and approached the witch. He walked sternly up to her and forced her against the wall. He kissed her, forcing himself upon her, though she did not seem to resist. She embraced him and pulled him closer, lifting her legs off of the ground and letting him support her weight. He kept doing so, kissing her lips, her face, her neck, letting his wild get the better of him. She then pulled him away from her, her lipstick smeared over her lips from his kisses, Ky guessed that it was smeared across his lips as well. She nodded her head towards the backstage exit. And as if in a trance, Ky carried her off of the stage.  
"And you are?" Ky asked the man standing in front of him.  
The man's face was hidden behind a mask and he wore a dark robe. Ky looked around, he was in an eternal place, it was as if her were inside the center of Jupiter's eye, the whole area was little more than a giant red storm. The witch stood there with the man, along with another who also wore a mask.  
"My name is not of importance right now." said the man, he turned to the witch, "Good work I-NO." For once you've actually done your job flawlessly."  
The witch, whom Ky recognized as I-NO now, laughed slightly and blew a kiss at Ky.  
"What... What is this!" Ky yelled, he looked at I-NO with malice, "have you been toying with me this whole time?"  
"Aww, the dog doesn't like to be played with. Too bad, maybe I'll just have to put you to sleep." said I-NO, her slight laugh turning into a hearty cackle.  
"You bitch!" Ky yelled, drawing his sword, "I will put you in your grave!"  
Ky ran towards I-NO, sword in hand and his eyes glowing with malice. As he ran, two eyes appeared from behind I-NO's back. Then they sprouted one wing apiece.  
"Megalomania!" she yelled, and suddenly, hundreds, if not thousands of orbs flew from the eyes.  
They came in a pattern, and Ky figured it out easily and dodged them, but one managed to graze his leg. Ky felt the sting of the orb as it went past, but something was wrong. As soon as that orb hit him, all of the other ones turned and attacked him. They imploded on him at once, and nearly destroyed his body. Ky fell to the ground, his sword mangled and his body severely burned. He came to a rest and lay dead.  
"And you are?" Ky asked the man standing in front of him.  
The man's face was hidden behind a mask and he wore a dark robe. Ky looked around, he was in an eternal place, it was as if her were inside the center of Jupiter's eye, the whole area was little more than a giant red storm. The witch stood there with the man, along with another who also wore a mask.  
"My name is not of importance right now." said the man, he turned to the witch, "Good work I-NO." For once you've actually done your job flawlessly."  
"But..." Ky said, "I thought I was dead... Is this hell?"  
The man smiled, "Only if you want it to be."  
Ky looked at the witch, whose name was I-NO, she blew a kiss to him.  
"My boy, try a stunt like that again and next time we won't bother the flow of time to save you. Now I have a proposition for you. I only hope you accept it." the man said, almost in a comical tone.  
"Bother the flow of time? Is that what's been going on?" Ky asked, his eyes showing understanding. "So what happened between, I-NO, and I happened..."  
"Six days from now." said I-NO, then in a tone that mimicked that of the night she and Ky met, she said, "You were good. I needed that for a long time."  
"Silence I-NO," said the man, he then looked at the other, "Raven, don't you have an assignment? Go and take care of it."  
"Yes sir." said the one named Raven, he then disappeared.  
Ky looked on in a bemused fashion. That happened six days from now, so how do I remember it right now?  
"Explaining the simple works of time is so boring, not even we, who are its masters know how to control it." said that man.  
I-NO walked up to Ky, turned, and leaned against him. He felt the smooth curves of her back against his torso. She put her arms around his neck, but this time, Ky stood firm.  
"I want you to join us. We need a few more hands around here."  
"And you are?" Ky asked for the third time.  
"Simply a small group of people who want to make sure everything is ready." Said that man, he stood still and stared at Ky and I-NO.  
"Ready for what?" Ky asked.  
"Gehenna."  
Ky raised one eyebrow in intrigue and stood tall to hear what the man had to say. 


End file.
